


К самому себе

by Saysly



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Character Death, Clones, Doppelganger, Frottage, HYDRA Trash Party, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Muzzle Kink, Non-Penetrative Sex, Psychological Trauma, Wall Sex, Wet & Messy, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 00:12:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12923157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saysly/pseuds/Saysly
Summary: По анонимной заявке:Баки Барнс / Зимний Солдат. Что-нибудь с клонами или путешествием во времени или еще какая-то ситуация, способствующая селфцесту (С молодой версией? Перед войной? После войны? После фильма про Зимнего Солдата?). Баки узнает в своем двойнике Зимнего Солдата, который настаивает на том, чтобы не снимать маску, пока они заняты делом.В результате здесь клоны, после второй мировой, Гидра в злодейском ключе.





	К самому себе

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [To Thine Own Self](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2212056) by [triedunture](https://archiveofourown.org/users/triedunture/pseuds/triedunture). 



Он был ранен во время операции и едва переживает дорогу на ближайшую базу. Белые халаты выглядят удивленными, когда он захрамывает к ним, истекая кровью из глубокой раны.  
— О. Мы не думали…  
Они смотрят на своих начальников, одетых в серые костюмы. Те пожимают плечами и машут руками. Они велят ему идти за ними.

Он идет. Зимний Солдат выполняет приказы.

Они чинили его раньше, но никогда не было так плохо. Он чувствует, что соскальзывает во тьму, перед глазами пляшут черные пятна. Но он вернулся. Они починят его. Они не оставят ржаветь свое лучшее орудие, так?

Его ведут в комнату, не в ту, где его чинили раньше, но он не задает вопросов. Вещи меняются между… время, которое он теряет в холоде, делает невозможным угадать, что настоящее, а что нет. В комнате темно, но он не спрашивает об этом. Они велят ему сесть на металлический стол, и он не спрашивает об этом.

Они оставляют его там. Они запирают дверь.

Тогда Зимний Солдат начинает задаваться вопросами.

Инстинкт выживания сложно подавить, даже со всеми тренировками и тестами. Он встает, пересекает комнату, пробует дверь, надеется получить помощь с его ранами. Тогда он и замечает выступивший из теней силуэт в углу комнаты.

— О боже, — произносит его сокамерник, и Солдат глядит в легко узнаваемое лицо. Возможно, единственное лицо, которое он еще способен узнать: то самое, которое всегда глядит на него с холодного стекла, когда они кладут его в лед. Это его собственное лицо, его взлохмаченные волосы, его широко распахнутые глаза. Они слепили его из той же глины, второго Солдата для сражения в тихой войне.

— Они не врали. — Его отражение подходит ближе, бледное и голое, дрожащее в холодной комнате. — Ты… Боже мой, нет. — Его рука поднимается, дотрагивается разбитой щеки Солдата. — Этого не может быть. — Он берет его лицо в ладони. Его руки тоже отражение Солдата: одна из холодного металла, вторая теплая и человеческая. Они приятные на ощупь.

Зимний Солдат дотрагивается до раны на боку. Кровь перестала сочиться сквозь его пальцы. Больно, но затянется. Его двойник — он сам — наверняка может помочь. Как замечательно, думает он, что после всех этих лет его снова кто-то так касается. Обнимает.

Солдат выдыхает имя. Его рот закрыт маской, и звук выходит приглушенным, едва слышным шепотом. Он поднимает промокшую от крови руку к застежке на маске, но его двойник перехватывает ладонь и заставляет ее опустить.

— Тсс, нет. Береги… — он запинается. — Береги свои силы.

Солдат позволяет себе вжаться в знакомое тело. Теперь он в безопасности. У него есть защитник, который о нем позаботится. Может быть, вместе они смогут спастись. Смогут разделить свободу, как разделили облик.

Он отстранятся, чтобы заглянуть в глаза отражения, и видит в них те же страхи, ту же ярость, что горит в нем самом. Это чудо — обнаружить такое в другом. Он хочет попробовать это на вкус, поэтому снова тянется к застежке маски, но его останавливают во второй раз.  
— Не надо, — предупреждает его близнец. — Я не могу…

У него краснеют глаза и грозят пролиться слезы. Солдат понимает; он плакал в начале, когда было ужасно больно. Они издевались над ним из-за этого, халаты и костюмы, но он не станет делать этого со своей собственной плотью. Выживание: животный инстинкт.

Он сжимает кулак в длинных волосах близнеца и прижимает его ближе, накрывает собой, пытается его согреть. Он здесь, и он настоящий, и он говорит это без слов.

— Ты не понимаешь, — всхлипывает другой он.

Это правда. С другой стороны, что здесь понимать? Он был один, теперь их двое. Так они будут сильнее, успешнее. Получить партнера… кого-то, кому можно доверять… кого можно касаться… это дар.

Он ведет ладонью по гладкой обнаженной спине. Скоро эту кожу покроют шрамы, думает он. Кто знает, сколько у них времени до того, как халаты и костюмы попытаются их разделить? Ему нужно дать своему двойнику то, чего его лишали столько времени.

Он подхватывает двойника под бедра и поднимает. Он сильный, а его рана едва ноет, пока он идет, неся другого себя, убеждая обхватить ногами его пояс. Его двойник ахает, поднятый, прижатый к холодной стальной стене. По его лицу по-прежнему бегут слезы. Солдат трется о него, щекой к щеке, стирая влагу маской. Затем он поднимает взгляд с вопросом в глазах.

Двойник смотрит ему в лицо, медленно кивает. Между ними тяжело и веско покачивается его член — необрезанный, крохотная разница.  
— Сделай это, — говорит он, выгибаясь в руках Солдата, голый и новый. — Покажи мне.

Покажи мне доброту? Покажи мне сострадание? Солдат знает, что это не имеет значения. Он даст этому свежему, незапятнанному телу все, что может. Нет времени снять броню. Он принимает вес тела двойника на металлическую руку, живой расстегивает ширинку.

Странно, что его тело помнит это, в отличие от рассудка. Прикосновение и движение кожи о кожу, жар их открытых ртов, звук собственного голоса в ушах, глушащий все остальное. Он просто прижимается головкой члена к дырке другого Солдата и замирает, не давая себе втолкнуться.

— Все в порядке, сделай это, — просит второй Солдат, но он не слушается, даже когда тот кусает его за ухо. — Я хочу тебя.

Он не причинит боли. Хотя бы однажды.

— Проклятье, — он жадно вдыхает. — Черт побери, пожалуйста.

Солдат пользуется своей силой, чтобы поднимать и опускать его, дразня вход головкой. Он мотает головой, снова подхватывает его одной рукой, сжимая правую на его члене. Между ними сыпется высохшая кровь. Он чувствует губы на виске, затем на щеке, возле самого края маски. Он пытается вспомнить, как называется происходящее. Слово расцветает непроизнесенным у него на языке: поцелуй.

Оргазм рвется из близнеца, словно причиняя ему боль; громкий крик отражается от стен. Он кончает вслед за ним, пачкая бедра и расщелину задницы. Они оба окрашены одним семенем, потеют одним запахом, дышат в унисон одинаковыми легкими.

Зимний Солдат опускает другого себя на пол, поддерживая, пока у того не перестают трястись ноги.

— Прости меня, — говорит тот Солдату, вжимаясь в шею мокрым лицом. — Они сказали… — Его голос падает до шипения. — Они сказали: либо ты, либо я.

О. Зимний Солдат закрывает глаза. Конечно. Зачем чинить сломавшееся орудие, когда его можно просто заменить? Где-то далеко вспыхивает воспоминание; да, ему стоило знать. Но как? Они выжгли всё из него.

Двойник со слезами на глазах берет нож с его бедра и поднимает между ними серебряной вспышкой в темноте.  
— Прости.

Он не бежит. Он не сопротивляется. Раз он не может спасти себя, он сделает вторую лучшую по списку вещь.

Только с его помощью нож находит дорогу домой, между ребрами, тихо скользя на место. Он остается на ногах так долго, как может, опираясь на металлическое плечо второго. Когда он наконец падает сначала на колени, затем на пол, отражение следует за ним, продолжая держать руку на ноже, с перекошенным от ужаса лицом.

— Прости, о боже, пожалуйста…

Зимний Солдат хлопает ладонью по маске, двойник понимает и помогает расстегнуть застежки. Черная маска наконец падает в сторону, и Солдат произносит имя, шепчет. Он думает, что оно принадлежит им. А затем всё исчезает, даже холод.

Когда они возвращаются за ним, Зимний Солдат одет для боя. Лежащее на полу тело обнажено и покрыто шрамами. Какое облегчение, говорят они. Первая цель всегда самая трудная.

Зимний Солдат ничего не говорит. Он надевает маску и молча ждет новых приказов.


End file.
